


I want to hold you (But your slipping through my fingers)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Qrow loves his family, Tai just wants his family together, Taiqrow if you squint, Tumblr Prompt, Yang & Ruby mentioned, but he struggles to be there for them, he'll try to do better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “I guess i could stay for a little bit”





	I want to hold you (But your slipping through my fingers)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Maracamilkshake 
> 
> Not quite what you asked for, but i hope you enjoy it none the less!!

When Qrow came down the stairs late that night, he didn’t expect to find Tai leaning across the door, head hung low with a deep frown etched into his features. “I knew you’d try to leave once the girls were down. You hate telling them goodbye.” 

Sighing, Qrow continued his trek down the stairs. “Oz needs me in Vacuo. I should be back in a few weeks,” he said, getting straight to the point. 

“Qrow… you  _ just  _ got back from one of Ozpin’s missions and you’ve barely healed from your injuries from the last one. Can’t you take some time before you go off on another of his suicide missions?” Tai asked.

“Tai, we both know it’s not that simple… Oz needs me” 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Tai's frown turned into a glare.“What about your family? We needs you too! Yang and Ruby, they need their uncle, and… _ I need you _ .” Tai all but shouted. “Or are  _ Ozpin’s  _ needs more important than your family's?” 

Qrow stepped back, hurt by Tai’s words. “Of course not!” 

“Then why are you always gone? All year! You’ve been off on missions for him more than you are not, and when you do come home you’re hurt. It’s not fair on the girls… or on me. Qrow, you  _ need  _ to rest, you need to give yourself time to heal properly… We can’t lose you too.” 

As Qrow listened to Tai, he felt his eyes begin to burn, “Tai…” he began, an almost pleading tone to his voice. 

Tai shook his head and came forward, he placed a hand over Qrow’s shoulder, “I know Ozpin’s missions are important, I know they are… but so is your family, Qrow… Just, if you have to go, please make sure you make it back home.” With that, Tai headed for the sairs. His hand slipped down Qrows arm, brushing his fingers as he left. 

The blonde had just made it to the top of the steps when Qrow finally turned around, “I guess I could stay for a bit longer… Oz didn’t say it was urgent, so I suppose the mission can wait a few more days,” he conceded.

Tai smiled. “A few days sound great.” 


End file.
